


to the shattered glass we tread upon

by harlock



Category: Captain Harlock, 銀河鉄道物語 | Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari | The Galaxy Railways
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlock/pseuds/harlock
Summary: During a brutal encounter with between theArcadiaand the Gaian Fleet, a tear rips open between realities and in the ensuing chaos, Yama is lost through the rift. He falls into the hands of a young man named Wataru, and in the months since, he's had to adapt to this new universe until a way is found to return him home to his own.However, it all comes to a head one night when the likeness between his Captain and Wataru pulls too hard at the frayed edges of Yama's heart.





	to the shattered glass we tread upon

An accident. A tear between universes and somehow he fell through. Perhaps Yattaran was right and he was indeed unlucky, but he supposed it could have been much worse; he could be lost in the void between the dimensions, or back in Gaia's hands, or dead. Dead didn't seem so bad compared to this, but—

Yama refused to give up. He couldn't afford to give in to his fears, not now, not when there was a chance he could go _home_. He just had to be patient, and await any news from the Supreme Commander, a strange woman named Layla that oddly reminded him of Miimei. He was anxious though, far too antsy to do something, anything, to keep himself busy and not go crazy with _waiting_.

The young man who found him had already inspired conflicting feelings in his heart. Wataru was a good man, kind enough to give Yama a place to stay and care for him through the worst of his injuries after the fall, and now, weeks later, had shown him around Destiny's main stations and more so he wouldn't feel as lost. It kept him occupied, busy, let his mind focus on something other than the emptiness of being so far from the _Arcadia_ , the crew, and Harlock.

 _Harlock_. Yama whispered the name every morning he woke in an unfamiliar bed, and every night before he fell asleep. Some part of him hoped if he said it enough, the man would hear him, and find him, and take him _home_ again.

But another rift had yet to open, another tear had yet to be found, and even then, there was no guarantee he'd end up in his own universe again. It was a terrifying thought when Layla had laid it out for him, explained the possibilities and the potential outcome of being stuck in a universe that was not his own; without his family, his friends, the ship, and his partner.

It was stupid, coming back to Wataru's quarters one night, both of them slightly tipsy with Yama more so. It was so very stupid when they stumbled drunkenly through the door, laughing like idiots and landing on the carpet in a tangle of limbs with pained groans and manic giggles.

It was so very stupid, when Yama opened his eyes to find Wataru pushing off of him and all he could see was _Harlock_ in the other man's face. His heart ached and his chest hurt, and his eyes stung with tears as he reached for his face and cupped his cheeks, and pulled him back down again.

The kiss was messy and sloppy and tasted like bourbon. It had all the finesse that fumbling teenagers might have during all of their firsts. Breaking it was the hardest, as Wataru pulled away so they could breathe properly again and their lips still ghosted across each other when Yama pushed up for another kiss.

" _Harlock_." Wataru whispered, breaking this one too.

"What—"

Wataru wore a sad smile as he brought a hand to Yama's cheek and wiped away tears trailing from his eye, "You don't want me, Yama," he continued, leaning up to kiss above Yama's brow, "I know I look like him, but this will only hurt you."

Yama stared up at him until his expression crumbled and he curled up on his side to hide his face. His skin burned with shame and embarrassment and silenced sobs wracked his body even as Wataru tried to pry him from the floor and lead him to the couch.

They collapsed there, Yama curling tighter into the safety of Wataru's embrace as he cried for the first time in weeks, and Wataru's deep voice whispering in his ear to calm him down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this little AU later. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
